Star Wars: Yodas Story
by ZombieSquirrel
Summary: The Life of Yoda from the beginning of it to the end.... R
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Star Wars me want to though….. No suing me for being stupid. **_

**Yodas' Story….**

**Prologue **

Yoda was there sitting thinking mesmerizing his life. He thought back to the peaceful times before the vengeful murdering of the Jedi Order. The beauty of the council and the planet of Coruscant, he closed his eyes and sighed. He thought even further back reaching into his mind. He realized that the Jedi where not all dead but where in hiding or simply waiting for the moment to attack. Inside he thought the one day the Jedi would return and the Sith would be sent to retreat. In reality he knew that there was no stopping the Sith and there would most likely be no return of the Jedi.

It was nearly twenty years after the battle between Chancellor Palpatine and Yoda. Yoda was sitting on a large smooth rock cross legged. He was meditating looking for the good in his life. His high point was almost seven hundred and fifty eight years ago when he was first elected to the Council. He reached into his mind and thought. He grinned looking at a younger cockier version of himself.

The Morning was bright and wonderful on the planet Coruscant Yoda (The younger Yoda) was just waking up to see the reflectors of the planet being turned. He climbed out of his small bed and walked to a large window and grinned. He felt this would be the day that he would be making massive and yet graceful changes. He continued to grin his grin. From behind came a knock at the durasteel door.

"Jedi Knight Yoda the council requested that you appear in exactly a hour." said Jedi Master Soga Loki a tall humanoid.

Yoda Grinned through and walked hand latched to his cane. He was using the cane only for balance. He walked slow but was quick about it.

This was the day that Yodas life changed and it would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 1: Yoda the Waking Beast

**Chapter 1: Yoda the Waking Beast. **

Yoda walked the temple just to keep fit. He was never frowning he always smiled to even the stupidest comments. He walked to the elevator that would take him to his new fate. When he arrived in the elevator he noticed two young men most likely Twi'lek twins. he stepped in and began to talk.

"How are you?" said Yoda.

"We're doing fine Yoda." said the two at the same time.

"Good that is." said Yoda as he looked out to the fresh and crisped skyscrapers that lined the horizon. "Me I am good anxious but good." said Yoda still looking out.

The elevator stopped and Yoda limped put and turned watching the two Twi'leks come up behind him and walk in line. The stepped into a large circular room and waited for there fates.

Yoda was sitting on the rock he felt now that he was being watched he could feel all of the living things but he did not understand what this was all about. He slipped down to the swampy grounds. He grabbed his cane and stepped towards a small ledge where a pond began to emerge. He smiled and felt again the memories of his life go through him

He was again there on Coruscant in his well pressed robes and standing there waiting for the council to judge his rank. Yoda looked around a saw the council which consisted of: Yaddle, or Yoda's sister, Frie Nokianm a human female from Cato Neimoidia, Revan Smither a wolf like creature, Hirku Windu from Haruun Kal, and Repa Lipida a group of horned humanoids. The rest of the council was dispatched into an unnoted location. They all watched as Yoda came in. All but Hirku were smiling. They called the meeting and soon began the burning and willingness of Yoda's life.

"We have called you here to discuss your promotion to Jedi Master." said Windu as he frowned onto Yoda.

"Ready we think you are." said Yaddle looking at Yoda.

Yoda was standing again over the pond there he could see the small fish creatures swimming around. Yoda felt more though. He felt there hearts beating there fins moving. Yoda closed his eyes and felt the emptiness. His life was not pointless but it was magnificent. Even being exiled made him happy. Inside though he was sad.

He sat looking and watching the pond sprout.


	3. Chapter 2: Yoda's Apprentice

**Chapter 2: Yodas' Apprentice **

Yoda was still sitting there watching the pond and the creatures move around in it. Yoda was now beginning to lose track of time and back into a stat he went.

Yoda was standing in the middle of a small room shudder with mirrors that held no light. Next to him stood a small boy no older than twelve who was waiting for his order.

"Attack." said Yoda as a small orb began to fire at the child.

The child who had no name had dodged the blaster ray with out even moving. Yoda stood watching the eyes of the child. Yoda was not jealous but he was curious since the mido-clorian count was so high in the child it was a possibility that he was the profit but not likely.

"Master how was that?" said the boy.

"Good that was, afraid to fight you I will be." said Yoda picking up his cane and walking towards the door which remained closed. "My young apprentice, go we must to find a threat." said Yoda waving his hand to open the door. "Pack your things and come you will.

"Yes Master come I will." said the boy running off to collect his things.

Yoda had moved to his hut sitting in front of a small fire. He looked into the fire and saw his first apprentice. He was not afraid but worried. From the outside came a loud shudder and a small rupture of the ground. Inside he felt the feeling of good but outside was a feeling of hate and anger. Then he heard the scream from the forest "R2!" Yoda smiled and knew it was none other than Luke who had promised to return to complete his training. Yoda smiled and felt no anger but he felt peace.

"Master Yoda I am ready to go." said the young boy pulled a small bag behind his shoulder.

"Good go now we must before the Bonthas come to the surface." said Yoda pushing forwards.

The two walked up into a small hangar where a giant Corellian Corvette was sitting ready for take off.

"Master where getting into that?" said the young boy glaring at Yoda.

"Yes comfortable this ride should be." said Yoda climbing up a small ramp into the ship.

"Master Yoda the coordinates are placed in your cabin the troops will take orders when ready." said a Captain falling behind Yoda.

"Thank you, but no military activity I expect." said Yoda walking to his cabin.

Yoda was sitting in his cabin watching the boy with great interest. He smiled every time the boy did right and frowned in a nice manor when the boy did wrong. They where both sitting on the floor lifting objects with the minds such as chairs, tables, and each other.

In Yoda mind there was something much greater it was serenity and hope.


	4. Chapter 3: The Enemy

**Chapter 3: The Enemy**

She was standing there on the edge of a cliff she was watching her slaves work in the worst conditions. Alls she could do was laugh historically. Behind her stood a dark figure which was holding its hands in a cup form.

"The message is ready my goddess." said the figure.

"Good now die." said the girl turning drawing out her saber and sticking it into the chest cavity of the figure. "You should have played dead." said the girl ripping her saber out of the figure. "Guards feed him to the slaves." she said as she marched off.

Yoda and the young boy had made it half way to the location when they where informed that an attack would most likely be head there way.

"Good my young apprentice, feel the force you must." said Yoda curling his stubby hands around his cane. "Remember if you let the force out you must channel out." said Yoda looking at the boy.

"Master Yoda you wanted on the deck." said a young captain.

"One moment you must give." said Yoda turning to see the young captain.

"Yes sir." said the captain walking off.

Yoda had left the boy to do silent meditation. Yoda stood up and fixed his hood and cloak. He very slowly walked out. He walked to the bridge of the Corvette when he arrived at the bridge he felt a disturbance in the force.

"Should have known this I should." said Yoda as he held is head down in grief.

What Yoda felt was none other than Darth Isis the young female sith that was most dangerous. Not only did he feel her she seen her ship right in front of them. The ship was massive in size it was a Leviathan which Yoda had never seen before since it hadn't been produced since the days of the Star Forge nineteen thousand years ago. This ship was still different it was painted solid black and had a green circle imprinted with the symbols of death.

"This is her, I must go alone" said Yoda climbing on to the control panel to view the massive starfighter.

"Sir, she's pulling us into her grasps." said a General running to a pad to try and stop the ship from moving.

"Let her, she will fail when I have arrived." said Yoda pulling his saber to his side.

"Master I feel the force pulsing in an angered manor." said the boy walking up to Yoda.

"That pulsing is a feeling of the dark side." said Yoda. "Give unto it not, you must fight it until you die." said Yoda bending to jump down.

"Is that the ship of Yodas'." said Isis grasping her wrists.

"I do believe so ma'Am." said a hooded man.

"Bring him and his new apprentice to me." she said leaning back into her chair. "Now Yoda you will feel the pain that you gave Me." she said as she began to laugh. "Launch the Fighters make sure there are no frigates in the area." said Isis into the cold speaker box mounted into the side of her chair.

"Calling me she is." said Yoda looking deep inside of himself.

The ship and made its landing inside the massive hanger in the Leviathan. There inside was an escort party that was to take Yoda to the bridge to meet with Isis.

"All of you come with me." said a solider.

"Go I will, yet stay they will." said Yoda holding his hands out to persuade the solider.

"Master may I go with you?" said the young apprentice as he stood up from the copilot chair.

"No stay with the ship you must." said Yoda

The guards had taken Yoda to a small elevator and sent him on his way. The ship now was being overturned by the soldiers. After there was many soldiers some one in a heavy black cloak came aboard.

"Him it is him." said the cloaked figure.

"What, I'm scared." said the small boy as he was grabbed by the throat.

"Don't not worry you will be fine." said the figure.


	5. Chapter 4: The Loss

**Chapter 4: The Loss.**

Yoda had managed to sneak aboard the large enemy vessel where he had just learned that is young apprentice had been kidnapped. Once he learned this was more anxious to learn who had done this. In front of him was a small shoot that lead both up and down. He poked his up and down to see which way looked safe to go. In Yodas eyes there was now a sense of calmness even with all the insanity around him he was quant and calm. He looked straight ahead and let go. When he let go he dashed off to the ledge and let himself fall harmlessly to the steel ground. When he fell he felt inside himself the presence of the darkness. He did not let this get to him, even though he knew his young apprentice would most likely be dead.

"Ms. Isis is the machine ready?" said the cloaked man.

"No and never call." said Isis as she turned to look at the man. "Me that again." she said as she kept turning and launched her boot into the mans' head. When she withdrew her foot from his head she watched. His body slammed into the wall falling to the floor. "You pick up this mess." she said as she turned back around.

"Uhm, should have known it was you." said Yoda clinging into the room.

"Master Yoda how wonderful of you to join Me." she said laughing.

"Come for him I have, not you." said Yoda pointing to the boy.

"Oh him, too late he is my soulless puppet of fun." she said laughing in an anger manner.

"No too late for you it is." said Yoda pushing a small desk at her.

"Well, Well, Well, the old frog did something." said Isis as she pushed it back to Yoda. "To think I would have let you live." she said as she pulled a blaster from her side. "Goodbye Yoda." said Isis as she pulled the trigger.

Yoda did the only thing he could do at this moment. He jumped and ran for his life. He reached the end of the hall and dashed to a small hangar. He flipped into the seat and pushed the ship out of the hangar and fled to his ship.

"Well, my young friend I was hoping he would run." she said turning to the boy.


	6. Chapter 5: Only Days Count

**Chapter 5: Only Days Count.**

"Master Yoda." said a figure hidden in black cloth.

"Darth Isis." said Yoda looking in the other direction.

"Have you seen him now?" said Isis. "He's someone new." said Isis snapping her fingers.

"Pleasant surprise to see you would harm someone." said Yoda feeling his depth.

"Master Yoda, Goodbye." said a young boy.

From his head Yoda could feel the pain inside. In his mind the loss of the child was so unbearable. Yoda handle it the best with utmost care. Yoda knew that one day his young apprentice would face his light and be turned back to the Jedi and his "new" master would face her never-ending doom. He looked up to the canopy where he could see no sky and smiled. For he knew inside that the planet he was on was loved by all.

"Master Yoda." said Luke Skywalker.

"Time was off the essence and you let me go." said the young boy.

"You must know I couldn't take her alone." said Yoda looking down in grief.

"Then you will die." said the young boy raising his hands up.

The boy jumped up and slashed at Yoda. Yoda wasn't wasting time he jumped up and lit his saber striking the young boy in the arm. Sending him back to the wall. Isis jumped in slashing at Yoda with her double sabers. She launched up and kicked Yoda slamming him to the wall.

"Now Yoda my little green Friend, it is over." said Isis "He is mine and there is nothing you can do to save him." said Isis again laughing. "To make you feel worse he has a new name. Iris, you got it memorized." said Isis laughing. "Let's go it won't be long until more Jedi scum arrive" said Isis pushing her sabers into there holsters.

It wasn't long until Yoda had stirred up and watched his "EX" apprentice leave. He sighed and watched the evil and the darkness leave. Yoda was lost now; it took time for Yoda to regain his mind since it was his first lost. He was however granted the "true" rank Master in which he was to be placed on the council immediately.

Yoda was sitting again on the rock but this time he had company in training. Luke Skywalker was watching as Yoda meditated. He was only stunted that someone so powerful was so small.

"Learn to let go you must, for it is the most difficult thing to do." said Yoda looking down.

"Yes Master but what about the empire?" said Luke.

"Of importance it is not." said Yoda looking at Luke." Let go you must learn to forget about the evil." said Yoda looking deeper into his eyes.

Yoda only felt in Luke the same thing that he felt in Iris. He watched and counted the days only sighing when it was necessary.

"Master you have failed me. I will never forgive you….." said a faint voice that was only growing fainter.


	7. Chapter 6: The Tears of the dark

1**Chapter 6: The Tears of the Dark.**

Only Yoda could feel the pain of his first youngling inside Yoda was the tortures that haunted his inside. Yoda on the other hand was silent in his little world not opening to anyone but Luke and the sister. Yoda watched the small section of sky waiting for Luke to return.

"Master Yoda." called out from the darkness. "Why did you let my life go." said the voice.

"Iris. It was you who left." said Yoda.

"Then you will be the one to die." said the voice disappearing in the jungle.

"Master Yoda you will die." said Iris pulling on a fresh pair of gloves. "Commander take the ship to the remnants of Kessil. Said Iris pressing the command codes.

"Yes sir. We will arrive in the system in four hours. And sir Isis wants to speak with you in private." said the commander pressing the command codes.

Iris turned around and grabbed the glasses which laid on the desk and placed them on his face. "This shit is getting to thick." he said turning around and walking thought the door and out onto the bridge. Isis was standing there looking out to the stars which looked endless. "Isis what and interesting way to see that you are here." he said looking to see that she was a hologram.

"Clear the bridge." said Isis. As Isis stood there the bridge began to clutter with the sound of people marching off. "Iris why is the ship moving towards Kessil? Do I have to remind you of your mission?.

"Isis you know what I am doing why must you interrupt. That toad will get his punishment." said Iris taking a seat at a chair posted in the center of the bridge

"I gave you the gift of immortality and all I asked was that you respected my wisdom. On the other hand I am sending you the locations of the republic spies which have threatened us from the beginning. You may go to Kessil and you have one week to complete this mission. Signing out." said Isis has the hologram disappeared. As she disappeared the bridge sprang back to life.

"Has she always been this way?" asked Iris.

"No she was a lot nicer before she met you." said the commander.

Iris pressed back in his chair and looked out into the night and thought of the things he may never have. His eyes filled with tears. In his mind he thought about the time Yoda had given him a saber crystal he smiled. He shuffled his pockets and pulled the crystal out and held it out in his hand. In the hard surface of the rock was the image of the forgotten but deep inside the center was the image of Yoda sitting in the massive hall of the Jedi council looking to give of the wisdom. Iris grinned and looked back out to the dark. and thought for a moment "Yoda this is going to be fun.." he said slamming the crystal to the floor shattering it into billions of pieces. "For now my tears will weep for the days of your end." he said closing his eyes.

Yoda was sitting there watching out from the simple rock seeing nothing but the darkness. Yoda shuffled his pockets also finding something but something more important it was the first saber from his apprentice. He smiled and threw it in the water that was underneath him. "Thank you and now it's time to let go of you."


End file.
